koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Rei
Rei (レイ) is one of the six successors of the Nanto Seiken style. Originally a brute who only wanted revenge for his younger sister, Airi, Rei ruthlessly searched for the "man with seven scars on his chest". He agrees to protect Mamiya's village as he believes the man in question is among the Fang Clan. After saving his sister from the gang, he reforms into a man of benevolence and integrity as he befriends Kenshiro. He acts as Kenshiro's reliable partner for the early parts of the series. Rei repents from his revenge and swears to use the remaining moments of his life to fight for friendship and love. He also develops feelings for Mamiya since she helped protect Airi. After he loses in a struggle with Raoh, the latter presses a pressure point that gives him three days to live before dying a horrible death. Not expecting his love to be returned and wanting to remain in her heart so others can hear his tale, Rei decides to use his last moments to avenge Mamiya by defeating Juda. After completing Rei's story mode, his alternate white haired look from when Toki presses his vital point to allow him one more day is playable. Dream Mode Rei's story takes place after he helps rescue Toki from his prison at Cassandra. Leaving at once to protect Airi and Rin at Mamiya's village, a mysterious fortune teller stops him and warns him of his canon death to Raoh. She advices him to ally with Shew to prevent his demise. Abiding to her suggestions he and Shew work together to drive Raoh's army back. His courage inspires Mamiya to fight beside him. Rei is surprised when Juda offers his assistance until he learns that Juda has kidnapped Airi. With his sister held hostage Rei is coerced to fight for Juda's ambitions. As a reluctant member of the Nanto army under Thouzer's command, Rei face Raoh's forces led by Uighur and Amiba. During the battle Bat and Lin are being oppressed with other villagers residing in the area. For his sister's sake, however, Rei cannot come to their aid and is forced to fight the Hokuto army instead. He despairs when Shew suddenly loses his life to Amiba. When Mamiya leaves his side to save the villagers in his stead, Juda is fascinated by the beauty and bravery she displays in battle. He dons her as a fake Yuria for the Nanto army to mislead their followers and to further torture Rei. Rei is conflicted when Mamiya volunteers for the ploy and feels he is powerless to do anything for her. In a hopeful attempt to end his loyalties to Juda, he personally defeats the Hokuto army. When Rei tries to cut off his ties with Juda, his employer reveals he placed explosives in both Airi and Mamiya. Bat is able to disable the bomb in Airi, but Mamiya remains unaware of the threat on her life. Knowing that peace cannot come from Thouzer's rule, she rebels and fights for the people. Rei hopes to save her from Juda's scheme and tries to convince her to return to the Nanto forces. As she adamantly refuses, Juda's assassins try to take her life. Realizing that the second bomb was one of Juda's lies, Rei hurries to her rescue and defies his former employer. He kills Juda and Thouzer to dispel the villainous Nanto army and protects Bat and Lin from remnant thugs. He is rewarded with the happy sight of his loved ones smiling and safe. The player quickly learns that the events which had transpired was a vision shown to Rei from the fortune teller's crystal ball. As Rei tries to leave she stops him once more by grasping his arm. He informs her that even if the vision showed a fate in which he lives, the fates of his loved ones could end differently. Dashing away from her, Rei's only concern is saving those close to him at any cost. Quotes *"How'd you like the taste of Nanto Suichoken!" *"Bring it on! Unless you're scared?" *"No man is able to keep up with me." *"Hah... You poor fools..." *"Did you think you could best me with that?" *"My strikes have the power to create a rippling vacuum in the very air itself..." *"Hah... Quaking in fear already?" *"What a fearsome display!" *"So this is the essence of the Star of Leadership." *"Don't stand there talking, come and fight me!" *"Unless you know love, you wouldn't understand me!" *"You're nothing but bloodthirsty demons in human form!" *"My name is Rei. You'd do well to remember it!" *"How'd you like the taste of Nanto Suichoken?" Gameplay Moveset Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : : : Activates selected technique (see below in its own section). :Dashing : : , : : , : After performing a Timely Strike, Rei's moveset changes slightly. : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , : :Throw: :Special Technique: :Taunt: Techniques *''Hien Ryūbu'' (The Flowing Dance of the Flying Swallow) - a leaping, spinning attack that has Rei briefly mimic the form of a flying bird before he slices his targets in perfect pieces. It is the most beautiful looking technique of his style. During the series, this move impresses other Nanto students and unintentionally earns Juda's jealousy. *''Hishō Hakurei'' (Soaring White Lovliness) -Rei's level one Hyper Signature Move. Rei performs a single, graceful looking somersault. As he lands, his hands slices horizontally to his front. His attacks radiate a white aura that cuts anything in their path. Originally used to finish Juda off. *''Nanto Kakuyokujinzan (South Dipper/Nanto Crane Wing Slice)-Rei spins around in midair continuously, surrounded by a multitude of blue circles that shred any enemies who they come into cantact with. Can also be performed in midair. *''Nanto Ko Ha Ryu ''(South Dipper/Nanto Tiger Destroys Dragon)-Rei sticks his arms out to the side and is engulfed in blue smoke. His defence is increase for a short while. Any enemies near Rei when the move is performed are sent flying back. Originally used to signal a danger to Kenshiro. *''Tenshi Honryu Sho ''(Earth-Splitting Dragon Hand)-Rei swings his arms four times, sending out a sideways energy blast each time. The fifth and final swing has him crouch slightly and throw a blast leaning slightly to the left. *''Enno Sosho ''(Dual Talons)-Rei charges his hands with ki and brings them together in front of him. Any foes standing before him will be slashed to pieces. *''Nanto Hosho Regba ''(South Dipper/Nanto Talons of Destruction)-Rei powers up and releases a minute ball of energy in front of him. For a moment, it seems nothing has happened, and then the ball creates a small hurricane. Any enemies inside the hurricane are ripped to shreds. *''Nanto Seki Moha ''(South Dipper/Nanto Spirit Barrier Wave)-Rei performs similar actions to his Earth-Splitting Dragon Hand, but this time he is surrounded by a blue circle-the attack only kills enemies within a short range, but is significantly stronger than the Earth-Splitting Dragon Hand. *''Nanto Tensei Kaksho ''(South Dipper/Nanto Heavenly Tackle)-Rei knocks his opponent up into the air, grabs them and then piledrives them into the ground, sending out a shockwave. Can also be performed in midair. *''Danko Sosai Ken (Self-Sacrifice Offset Fist)-Rei's level two Hyper Signature Move. Rei leaps in the air and presses the ground lightly with his hand. The ground is ruptured, and any enemies within range instantly die. In the series, Rei attempted to use this move to kill Raoh at the cost of his own life, only for Raoh to anticipate the move and interrupt Rei by throwing his cape at him. *''Hiten Setsurei ''(Heaven's Glory)-Rei's level three Hyper Signature Move. Rei leaps in the air and shoots a blast of energy. He then raises his arm with his middle and forefinger raised. Energy pillars erupt in front of him, possibly in the shape of the Nanto Roku Sei constellation. Fighting Style Rei fights with several slicing and leaping attacks. He is the fastest Nanto character to use and easy to learn for beginners. Gallery Rei_Concept_(FNS).png|Concept artwork Rei-comic.jpg|Comic faithful outfit available as downloadable content. External Links *Hokuto Renkitōza wiki profile Category:Fist of the North Star Characters